Give Me Your Eyes
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Miley Stewart's father deicdes her party life is out of control, so he decides to make her give back to the world she thinks she owns. How? By showing around sixteen year old, legally blind, Lillian Truscott.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, this is a new story I'm starting up, lots of ideas for it. Just for your info, I did delete a lot of stories, I'll try to repost them if I get my ideas back for them, but as of right now, it's not looking too good.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Sixteen year old Miley Stewart groaned and rolled over in bed, covering her head with a pillow. She could clearly see the sunlight streaming through the windows, and she wanted to scream at her father for opening them, but knew that would just cause her twice as much pain, so she stayed silent.

"Miley, you were out drinking again last night" Robbie, Miley's father, stated from the doorway. He was watching his daughter with careful eyes. Seeing her this way had become almost normal, ever since they moved to Malibu after Miley's mother died three years ago, so he knew her habits, and knew from experience that if he didn't yank her out of bed, she wasn't moving at all.

"Way to state what's right in front of your face, captian obvious" Miley's voice rose from under the covers, and Robbie's face flushed. "That is it, get up, you're going to school right now!" he yelled, and Miley threw the covers off and clamped her hands over her ears, making a hurt face.

"Dad, can you please, just be a little quieter, I'd really like it, thanks" she mumbled under her breath. "Get up and dressed, or I'll send Jackson and Jake up here to make sure you're dressed" Robbie said, and Miley rolled her eyes and stared at him, the mention of her brother and her best friend making her almost want to get out of bed.

"You think I'm kidding, I'm not Miley Ray, this stops now, today" Robbie said. Miley's eyes widened at his serious tone, and quickly, as fast as she could, considering the hangover anyway, got out of bed and rushed to get dressed, watching as her father walked out of the room.

She was downstairs a little over fifteen minutes later, and saw Jake, her best friend, and Jackson, her brother, both waiting to be taken to school by her father. "Let's go, all of ya" Robbie said, pushing Miley a little to get her to take a step towards the door.

Hesitantly, Miley walked out the door, and a little over five minutes later, Robbie pulled up in front of the high school, and Miley was shocked when he got out of the car with them, slamming the door behind him purposly, making Miley's head throb. She stared at him, looking almost helpless for a moment.

"Ms. Smith wants to talk to you, and I think she has a very good idea" Robbie said, pulling his daughter by the arm into the school. Miley groaned and tried to get out of his grasp. Ms. Smith was the counseler at Seaview High, and Miley couldn't stand the meetings that her father had insisted she attended with the woman.

Once they were inside the main office, Ms. Smith called them right into her office, and Miley started to grow scared. Ms. Smith never got people through that fast, unless it was a meeting that had been planned ahead of time. What was her father up to?

"Miss Stewart, showing up for school hungover for the third time this week, your father is worried about you" Ms. Smith said, staring at her. "Yeah, good to know" Miley said, feeling the need to get mouthy with the woman, who was glaring at Miley, making the young girl incredibly mad.

"It's not only me, Jake and Jackson are worried about you too" Robbie said, hoping that would help get the messege through to Miley a little. Instead, the girl turned to look at him, a sarcastic sympethic look in her eyes as she stared at him, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Jake has nothing to worry about, and I don't honestly care if Jackson's worried" she said, rolling her eyes again.

"That is it!" Robbie yelled, slamming his hands down on Ms. Smith's desk, making both her and Miley jump. "Ms. Smith, you told me about that new girl, Lilly, right, the one who needs the help, Miley's going to do it" he said, staring at his daughter, anger running through his viens.

"Wait, what?!" Miley yelled, trying to figure out where this was going.

"There's a young girl who has just moved here-" Ms. Smith started, but Miley cut her off. "Woopdee doo, good to know" she mumbled, and Robbie glared at her, causing her to shut her mouth. "She needs a little help getting around the school, and since you want to party every night, maybe a little giving back will do you some good" Robbie said, finishing for Ms. Smith.

"Why does she need help, can't she get around this damn place on her own?" Miley asked, feeling the headache from her hangover start to take effect on her self-control.

"There's a reason she needs help" Ms. Smith said, and Miley turned to her now.

"And what may that be?" she asked, fake sweetness in her voice. Suddenly, the door to Ms. Smith's office opened, and everyone spun around, looking at a blonde girl dressed in cargo shorts and a bright green t-shirt, a cane out in front of her as she felt her way towards them.

"Simple, I'm blind" the girl spoke.

____________


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sort of a filler chapter, fair warning.**

Miley froze, staring at the girl in front of her, who was smiling from ear to ear, looking as if the conversation that she had just heard hadn't effected her at all, which Miley felt it actually didn't. Ms. Smith stood up and walked over, placing a hand lightly on Lilly's shoulder.

The girl jumped slightly, but smiled when she realized who it was.

"My mom's out there still, I heard you guys talking and couldn't stand it anymore" she said, smirking a little. Miley was still in shock, and she noticed that her headache was back ten times worse, and she held her head again, groaning a little. This made Lilly look at her quickly.

"That won't happen if you don't drink every night" the girl said quickly, feeling the need to make a point. Miley glared at her, but then remembered that she couldn't see it. "So what, I'm a seeing eye dog now?" she asked, turning to look at her father, who was smiling, looking quite proud of himself for this plan.

"Until you can straighten up, yes, that's exactly what you are" Robbie said, turning his smile into a frown and staring down at his daughter, who looked ready to punch a wall. "Now, here's Lilly's schedule, she has all the same classes as you and Jake, so showing her around won't be a problem" Ms. Smith said, handing Miley the sheet of paper.

Miley glared at her, then turned to Lilly.

"Might as well get it over with I guess, come on" she said, taking Lilly's arm. The blonde allowed herself to be pulled out the door, a small smile on her face. Once they were back out in the hallway, Miley chose to loosen her grip on Lilly's arm, lightly pulling the other girl now, trying to make sure nothing happened to her. She didn't need her father on her back about that too.

They reached Miley's locker, and Miley looked at Lilly's locker number, finding that it was right in between her's and Jake's, which made her groan again. "Lockers next to each other?" Lilly asked, and Miley silently asked herself how this girl seemed to know everything.

"Yes, now give me that damn paper so I can open your damn locker and get this damn day over with" she said, grabbing the schedule out of Lilly's hands and starting to open the locker. "Well, someone's got a potty mouth today!" Lilly yelled, a teasing smile coming onto her face.

The dark sunglasses that were covering her eyes started to slide down, and she quickly pushed them back up, the smile disappearing from her face. Suddenly, a boy with shaggy brown hair came rushing by, stopping only when he saw them standing there.

"Hey Lilly, mom told me to make sure Miley was treating you ok and not kill-" the boy started, but when Miley glared at him, his eyes widened and he hid behind Lilly. "Oliver, you're my step-brother and everything, but sometimes, you are such a doughnut" Lilly said, pulling the boy out from behind her.

"Lilly, I'm sorry, alright, but I have to go, I can't find any of my classes, I didn't even want to move here, but no, my stupid father decided that the family needed a new start, fantastic" Oliver grumbled, staring at the two girls. Miley rolled her eyes and stared at him again, and he took off running down the hallway.

"So...?" Miley asked. "That's Oliver, my step-brother, his father married my mother, so I guess it's not even step-brother, but to be honest, I don't really care, I hated the fact that our parents got married anyway, it was way too soon" Lilly said, staring ahead of her.

Miley silently questioned this in her mind, but chose to act like she was uninterested.

"Ok, our first hour is science, not a fun class, never a fun class, good sleeping class" she grumbled under her breath, looking at Lilly. "I don't sleep in class, I actually like to get something done" the other girl said, and Miley rolled her eyes. "Nice to know" she mumbled, before lightly taking Lilly's arm and pulling her off towards science class.

After science, Miley and Lilly walked out of the classroom, Jake right behind them. "So Lilly, you enjoying your time with my awesome best friend over here?" Jake asked, putting his arm around Miley's shoulder, making the girl glare at him. "Sure, haven't really gotten much alone time to talk to her though, classes are normally in the way of that" Lilly replied.

"Right, well, I have to go use the little boys room" Jake said, noticing the glare that Miley was sending him. He quickly ran off, and Miley lightly gripped onto Lilly's arm and started to pull her towards their next class. "Miley?" Lilly asked, making Miley jump slightly.

"What?" Miley snapped, then, for some reason she could not place, she suddenly felt bad for being so harsh with the girl. "Who was that guy?" Lilly asked, feeling the need to find out a little more about Miley. "Jake, he's my best friend, sorta like a brother, one I want way more then the one I already got anyway, you any good at math?" Miley asked, changing the subject.

"A little, I guess.." Lilly trailed off.

"Well, get better, this teachers a bitch" Miley said, and Lilly smiled and nodded her head, her cheerful attitude coming back as they walked towards math.

Miley was holding her breath, waiting for another question to pop up. "Miley?" Lilly asked again, this time in a much louder voice. "Yeah?" Miley replied, keeping her voice normal. "Wanna skip math, I never liked it anyway" Lilly said, and Miley found herself smiling for the first time that day.

"I sure do" she said, changing direction and pulling Lilly towards the girls bathroom.


End file.
